Products today increasingly utilize a variety of electrical components to control and add functionality to the products. In some cases, a number of electrical components may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), which is often packaged in a relatively small space. A common problem encountered with products of this type, is the buildup of heat from the various electrical components. Inadequate dissipation of the heat generated by the electrical components can lead to a reduced usable life span for the electrical components, and even complete product failure. Thus, a need exists for a thermal management system for electrical components that addresses this problem.